silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Silent Hill: Revelation
Silent Hill: Revelation (Terror en Silent Hill 2: La Revelación en Latinoamérica, conocida simplemente como Silent Hill: Revelation 3D) es la secuela de Silent Hill y una adaptación cinematográfica de Silent Hill 3. Fue escrita y dirigida por Michael J. Bassett. Su estreno en cines fue el 26 de octubre de 2012 en Estados Unidos y México y el 21 de febrero de 2013 en Argentina. La película tiene una clasificación R por violencia intensa, lenguaje y breve desnudez y contenido sexual. Revelation es protagonizada por Adelaide Clemens, Kit Harington, Radha Mitchell, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger, Carrie-Anne Moss, Malcolm McDowell y Erin Pitt. Sinopsis :Nota: Revelation tiene lugar en enero de 2011. Años después de los sucesos que debió vivir en Silent Hill, Sharon Da Silva (Adelaide Clemens), ahora es una adolescente sin recuerdos del incidente, que se muda constantemente de un lugar a otro con su padre Christopher Da Silva (Sean Bean). Ambos han cambiado sus nombres a Heather Mason y Harry Mason con el fin de evadir a alguien que los ha estado atormentando durante años y no deja de perseguirlos. Tras acabar de mudarse, un día antes de comenzar la escuela, Heather sueña con un mundo lugar oscuro y terrorífico donde ella escapa por un parque de diversiones de unos hombres, allí se esconde en un carrusel que pronto es rodeado por sus perseguidores, luego aparece Pyramid Head quien parece estar moviendo los mecanismos del carrusel, finalmente ve a Alessa quien la insta a no ir a Silent Hill tras lo cual despierta. Esa mañana su padre intenta animarla entregándole por adelantado su regalo de cumpleaños, un abrigo blanco sin mangas, pero esto en el fondo la incomoda ya que lo vestía en su sueño. Después que Heather se marcha a clases, Harry recuerda como Rose Da Silva (Radha Mitchell) y Sharon (Erin Pitt) quedaron atrapadas en Silent Hill después de su enfrentamiento con Christabella, pero su esposa encontró una forma de abrir un portal y pudo enviar a la niña con su padre advirtiéndole que solo una persona podía cruzar y que el culto buscaría la forma de pasar y apoderarse de la niña. En su camino a la escuela se le acerca un hombre llamado Douglas Cartland (Martin Donovan), quien le pregunta sobre su identidad. Heather lo ignora y toma un autobús. Más tarde se topa con Vincent (Kit Harington), un estudiante que conoció en su primer día de escuela y que al igual que ella acaba de ser transferido. Ya en clases algunos compañeros se burlan de ella tachándola de extraña, pero la joven les deja en claro lo irrelevante que le son sus opiniones ya que se ha resignado a que nunca vivirá en un lugar lo suficiente como para crear lazos o aprender los nombres de la gente. Más tarde Heather descubre a Douglas rondando la escuela y llama a su padre, Christopher le indica que se encuentren en el centro comercial del pueblo, pero escucha ruidos extraños en su casa mientras habla con su hija y de inmediato es secuestrado por un intruso misterioso. Mientras Heather espera a su padre en un centro comercial, todo comienza a cambiar y la gente adopta el aspecto de seres diabólicos junto a criaturas horribles que aparecen por lo que huye y después de un largo escape es acorralada por Douglas. Heather cree que el hombre los busca ya que en el pasado su padre asesinó a un sujeto que entró en su casa a robar y los agredió; desde entonces se esconden por miedo a las represalias, pero Douglas revela que es un investigador privado sin ningún tipo de información extra, contratado por una mujer llamada Claudia para encontrarlos. Ambos escapan de la amenaza por un ascensor, cuando todo parece estar bajo control, un monstruo intenta atacarlos y después de una breve lucha desaparece, sin embargo Douglas es capturado por el mismo monstruo y arrastrado lejos de Heather. Más tarde la muchacha descubre el cadáver del investigador en el mundo real, en el colegio, por lo que huye del lugar sólo para ver que su casa ha sido saqueada y un mensaje pintado fue dejado en la pared: "Ven a Silent Hill" junto a un extraño y complejo pentagrama que reconoce como algo que vio entre las pertenencias de su padre; al revisarlas descubre que contiene un amuleto y un libro que explica todo lo que su padre había aprendido sobre Silent Hill, tras esto huye junto con Vincent. Ambos se dirigen a Silent Hill, donde Heather lee una nota que Christopher dejó explicando que el hombre que mató no era un ladrón sino un miembro del culto que intentaba secuestrarla y su vida huyendo era realmente una forma de protegerla de ellos, también descubren información sobre como el pueblo existe en varios planos alternados y sobre como es que Pyramid Head parece ser una suerte de guardián del lugar y de Alessa. Vincent finalmente revela su verdadera identidad: es el hijo de la líder del culto llamada Claudia Wolf (Carrie-Anne Moss), quien es hermana de Dhalia y Christabella, y es nieto de Leonard Wolf (Malcolm McDowell), enviado a traer de vuelta Heather por medio de un ritual que le permite a la gente del culto abandonar temporalmente el pueblo y pasar a este plano. El muchacho explica que a diferencia de los miembros más viejos del culto, él nació en el otro mundo y no comparte el fanatismo del resto, siendo su verdadero motivo para cruzar conocer este mundo y ahora está genuinamente de parte de Heather, por lo que planea protegerla. En ese momento Vincent es capturado por un monstruo que golpea a Heather dejándola inconsciente. Al despertar y recorrer la zona, Heather descubre que está en Silent Hill, en el camino se encuentra con la madre de Alessa, Dahlia Gillespie (Deborah Kara Unger). Heather le pregunta por el paradero de su padre y la otra mitad del amuleto, a lo que ella menciona Leonard Wolf y el asilo. Se oye la sirena de alerta y Heather se esconde en una fábrica abandonada de maniquíes donde salva a una niña que no sabe como cruzó desde este mundo hasta allí donde un monstruo arácnido hecho con partes de maniquíes mató a su amiga, antes de poder aclarar la situación la criatura comienza a perseguirlas y mientras huyen la niña es atrapada nuevamente aunque Heather logra huir. Mientras tanto, Vincent es denunciado como un traidor por el culto y Claudia ordena a sus hombres que lo lleven al Asilo para "curarse". Heather pelea contra otra criatura camino al Asilo y finalmente encuentra a Leonard Wolf encadenado en una celda. Éste explica que su propia hija, Claudia, lo ha encerrado creyendo que estaba "infectado" con la oscuridad, le explica cómo ella está mucho más infectada que él y la convence para que le dé el amuleto con el fin de decirle todo lo que sabe. Heather de mala gana le alcanza el amuleto a Leonard, este de forma inmediata se lo clava dentro del pecho y se transforma en un monstruo, le dispara pero es inútil, Leonard la golpea y se la lleva hacia donde esta Claudia, Heather reacciona y extrae el amuleto de su pecho, derrotando al monstruo por completo. Perdida en el asilo es atacada por los pacientes encerrados que intentan atacarla desde sus celdas, pero aparece Pyramid Head quien parece protegerla atacando a los pacientes, tras lo cual se marcha sin agredir a la muchacha. Heather encuentra a Vincent atado en una camilla en una habitación rodeado de enfermeras no-muertas. Heather comienza a liberar las cadenas, las enfermeras se percatan de la presencia de ambos e intentan atacarlos, pero se las arreglan para evadirlas. Ellos huyen y llegan a la feria donde Christopher ha sido capturado por el culto, pero está bloqueado por los guardias de Claudia. Vincent entonces decide distraerlos y Heather aprovecha para escapar. Pronto llega al carnaval donde es confrontada por Alessa tal como viera en su sueño. Se libra una lucha por la dominación del amuleto y de sus cuerpos, donde Alessa acaba escondiéndose dentro de ella. Tras salir de ahí Heather se encuentra con el culto de Claudia, que ha apresado a Vincent y Christopher. La mujer revela que fue traída de nuevo no sólo para destruir a Alessa, sino también para dar a luz al "Dios" que ellos adoran, que va a limpiar al mundo de pecado y que Heather será la "incubadora" para traerlo al mundo. Claudia usa la sangre de Christopher para iniciar la ceremonia pero Heather recuerda el poder del amuleto y se lo entrega a Claudia con la falsa promesa de "querer conocer la verdad". Alessa aprovecha el momento para impedir la invocación del "Dios" saliendo del cuerpo de Heather; la oscuridad en Claudia reacciona al amuleto y los demás eventos transformándola en "The Missionary", un monstruo con espadas en vez de manos y sierras circulares clavadas en su cráneo. Los seguidores del culto huyen y "The Missionary" intenta matar a Heather, pero Pyramid Head aparece para protegerla y después de un duro enfrentamiento decapita a "The Missionary" y al triunfar, Pyramid Head se retira. .]] Heather, Christopher y Vincent caminan de nuevo en el centro de la ciudad donde las cenizas dejaron de caer, ya que el culto se destruyó y Alessa consiguió su venganza, pero se dice que vendrá otra. Aunque Heather desea que los tres se vayan del pueblo, pero Christopher decide quedarse hasta encontrar a su esposa Rose por lo que los muchachos se despiden de él para ver como regresa a Silent Hill y desaparece en la niebla. Heather y Vincent salen de Silent Hill y regresan al mundo real, donde son recogidos por un camión conducido por un hombre llamado Travis Grady (Peter Outerbridge, personaje principal del juego "Silent Hill: Origins"), diciendo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar esa ruta haciendo referencia al juego en cuestión y salen lejos del pueblo. A continuación pasan varios coches de policía y un autobús de la prisión a toda velocidad con la intención de pasar por Silent Hill, el día se oscurece de pronto y las cenizas vuelven a caer (Referencia al juego "Silent Hill: Downpour"). Durante los créditos se puede ver al monstruo de maniquí luchando con las enfermeras deformes e incluyendo a "The Missionary", al atacar la imagen. Y en los post-créditos, aparece también Pyramid Head caminando luego de estar herido. Inconsistencias en la continuidad Inconsistencias en la película A pesar de las afirmaciones en contrario hecha por el escritor / director Michael J. Bassett, muchos han notado que Silent Hill: Revelation tiene múltiples retcons y errores de continuidad en relación a la original película de Silent Hill. Muchos de estos errores ocurrieron debido a Bassett intentando forzar la serie de películas más cerca del canon de los juegos, mientras que otros no parecen tener ninguna razón para estar. Sin embargo, Bassett declaró varias veces antes del lanzamiento de la película que no iba a cambiar nada en la continuidad de la primera película. Los problemas de continuidad incluyen: * El culto de Revelation, a pesar de haber afirmado ser el mismo culto que en la primera película, tiene creencias totalmente diferentes de las creencias de la secta de la primera película. La primera película muestra que Alessa Gillespie fue quemada viva como una bruja, porque el culto creía que ella era "pecado encarnado" por haber nacida fuera del matrimonio. Sin embargo, Revelation afirma que el culto quemada Alessa para realizar un ritual para impregnarle con la encarnación física de su Dios, con el conocimiento que iba a sobrevivir al fuego. Inicialmente, Bassett afirmó en su blog que la Orden (el culto de Revelation) y the Brethren (el nombre del culto de la primera película) eran dos cultos diferentes, sin embargo, esto se contradice con la afirmación de Vincent en Revelation que the Brethren son los miembros más fanáticos de la Orden. Del mismo modo, el símbolo religioso de la secta se cambia dramáticamente entre las dos películas, hasta el punto de ser irreconocible. * Al final de la original Silent Hill, Sharon y Dark Alessa se recombinan para convertirse en una encarnación completa de Alessa, que contiene todas las partes de la personalidad y los poderes de Alessa. Esta versión completa de Alessa es la hija que Rose lleva a casa. En Revelation, las múltiples encarnaciones de Alessa siguen siendo separadas, y Sharon se muestra a seguir siendo sólo el lado bueno de Alessa, con Dark Alessa existiendo en un cuerpo separado. * Dark Alessa afirma que Sharon fue creado para que Alessa podría estar libre de Silent Hill, y podría aprender a sentir el amor. Sin embargo, esto se contradice con el uso de Alessa de Sharon como un peón en la primera película. Si Alessa había creado a Sharon para evitar del pueblo, los acontecimientos de la primera película no hubiera sucedido, porque Alessa nunca había llamado a Sharon al pueblo. * En Revelation, Claudia Wolf declara que es la hermana de Christabella, la antagonista principal de la primera película. En el canon de Silent Hill, Christabella es la hermana de Dahlia y la tía de Alessa. Esto hace que Heather y Vincent son primos, algo que no tiene sentido, dado al romance de Heather y Vincent. * El retcon de la hermandad de Dahlia y Christabella puede estar relacionado con otro cambio de continuidad, en el que se dice que Sharon era un bebé huérfano que se infundió con el alma de Alessa. El guión original muestra una secuencia de flashback en el que Lisa Garland da a Alessa un bebé secuestrado de sus padres, en el que Alessa pone el lado bueno de su alma. En la primera película, Sharon es la hija de nadie, y fue hecha por Alessa sin el uso de padres. * El sonido de la sirena cambia entre las películas, para hacer el sonido del sirena de Revelation más similar al de los juegos. * Se cambia la apariencia física de Dark Alessa, cambiando de una cara ensangrentada con manchas negras en la piel y los ojos normales a una cara limpia y los ojos negros. * La edad de Sharon en el momento de los eventos de la primera película se cambia de 9 a 11. Del mismo modo, la edad de Alessa en el momento de su incendio también se cambia de 9 a 11. * Vincent dice en Revelation que the Brethren llevan máscaras de gas y trajes de minero porque creen que serán "corrompidos por la oscuridad" si no lo hacen. En la primera película, los trajes de minero y las máscaras de gas se muestran para actuar como un elemento disuasorio para atacar a los monstruos en el Otro Mundo, y la sacerdotisa del culto, así como varios otros miembros de la secta, se muestran salir de la iglesia sin equipo minero. * En la primera película, Dark Alessa afirma que ella llevo a Rose a Silent Hill porque "el sueño de la vida tiene que terminar, y también los soñadores", y que es "el fin de los días", por lo que es claro que quiere usar Rose para matar a los últimos miembros de la secta. En Revelation, todavía hay un gran grupo de cultistas que viven en el Otro Mundo, que incluso se ven caminar por la ciudad y usar el asilo. No es posible que Alessa no sabía de su existencia, y esto hace que la totalidad de la primera película no tiene sentido. * Se muestra en el original Silent Hill '' que hay tres versiones de Alessa: una mujer adulta con quemaduras graves, una niña que contiene su lado bueno (Sharon) y una niña que contiene su lado oscuro (Dark Alessa). ''Revelation no hace ninguna referencia a la forma adulta de Alessa, e implica fuertemente que Dark Alessa es la que controla todo en la ciudad, dando lugar a la implicación de que la forma adulta de Alessa no existe en el canon de la segunda película. El guión original añade a esta teoría, mostrando que el cuerpo físico de Alessa convertirse en Dark Alessa durante el incendio, así como varias escenas de Dark Alessa cambiandosu forma en la de la adulta Alessa. * A pesar de ser de la misma edad que Heather / Sharon durante la creación de Revelation, actriz Jodelle Ferland, quien interpretó a Sharon, Alessa y Dark Alessa en Silent Hill, nunca fue contactado para retomar su papel de Sharon, debido a que Bassett quería que la versión anterior de Sharon parecía más a su contraparte del juego, y menos como la versión de ella de la primera película. Debido a esto, la versión adolescente de Sharon se parece muy diferente que su versión joven. * En la primera película, el fuego que destruyó la ciudad empezó cuando el pozo de brasas que se utilizó para quemar Alessa se volcó, quemando a través del piso de la iglesia y entrando en las minas de carbón bajo la ciudad. Sin embargo, Revelation afirma que Alessa creó el fuego con su rabia después de la quema. Inconsistencias en contenido borrado * En el guión original de Revelation, Alessa aparece haber sido quemada viva en su propia casa, mientras que Dalia observa y llora. En la primera película, Alessa fue quemada viva en un Cámara de Sacrificio que se encuentra en el Grand Hotel, y Dahlia no estaba presente, ya que había huido del hotel para llamar a la policía. Además, Alessa se muestra golpeando en la ventana de su casa cuando el fuego se arrastra hacia ella, sin embargo, esto hubiera sido imposible en el canon de la primera película, ya que ella estaba encadenada a una junta de hierro y puso directamente sobre un pozo de brasas. Este retcon probable hace que el personaje de Thomas Gucci ya no existe en el canon de las películas, y sugiere fuertemente que es sustituido por Travis Grady, cuyo habla de su tiempo en Silent Hill. Esto sería imitar el papel de Travis como salvador de Alessa en Silent Hill: Origins. * El guión muestra que Alessa creó el Otro Mundo al transformarse en Dark Alessa durante la quema de su casa. En la primera película, Alessa fue rescatada del incendio en el hotel después de que el pozo se volcó accidentalmente, y creó Dark Alessa en el hospital varias horas después. * En una escena borrada, uno de los maestros de la escuela de Alessa es una monja. La primera película revela que los maestros de la escuela de Alessa llevaban trajes de color morado con cuello y puños blancos similares a los uniformes de los niños, y la escuela se llevó a cabo por el culto local, que no era cristiano y no permitiría que alguien de una religión diferente enseñar en su escuela. * Dahlia dice a la joven Alessa que el culto ha sido planeado para llevar a cabo un ritual desde el nacimiento de Alessa en el guión de Revelation. Esto contradice la falta completa de conocimiento de Dahlia sobre lo que la secta quería hacer con Alessa en la primera película. Contenido borrado Algunas escenas fueron borradas de la película final. Estos incluyen una escena de una monja golpeando Heather y llamandola "Alessa", otra escena de un miembro de the Brethren atacando a Heather, Vincent y Heather hablen tras salir del autobús, y Heather con un mapa para encontrar al Asilo Brookhaven. Una versión temprana del guión muestra otras escenas borradas, incluyendo una del Conserje de la primera película en la escuela de Heather, Alessa siendo quemada viva en su casa mientras Dahlia grita y llora, Detective Santini muriendo cuando el Otro Mundo se hace cargo de un depósito de cadáveres, y varios otros cambios. En esta versión del guión, la Missionary es simplemente un "asesino" de la Orden, en lugar de ser la verdadera forma de Claudia Wolf. Este guión también sustituye el papel de Christabella en la primera película con la de Claudia y Leonard, quienes se mostrarón ser los instigadores de la quema de Alessa, mientras que Christabella nunca se menciona. Otras adiciones notables son que Heather persigue Alessa en varios puntos, y que el cadáver de Dahlia se encuentra en las calles de Silent Hill en la escena final. Desarollo La ausencia de Christophe Gans y Roger Avary En diciembre de 2006, el co-escritor y director de Silent Hill Christophe Gans anunció que Sony había ordenado oficialmente otra entrega de la serie de películas de Silent Hill. Gans afirmó que le gustaría volver a trabajar en la franquicia, si su compromiso con Onimusha no le impediría participar. Gans también confirmó que Roger Avary iba a estar de vuelta para escribir el guión. En 2007, el productor Don Carmody dijo que el guión se estaba desarrollando poco a poco y que "Gans está muy involucrado en otro proyecto en este momento", y que probablemente no regresará como director. Además, Avary dijo que no iba a volver a colaborar en la próxima película ya que Gans no regresaría tampoco. En septiembre de 2009, Sony Pictures anunció que Roger Avary y el productor Samuel Hadida firmaron oficialmente el proyecto y que el rodaje comenzaría en 2010. Hadida dijo que la producción comenzaría al término de Resident Evil: Afterlife. Sin embargo, ese mismo mes, Roger Avary fue condenado a una pena de 1 año de cárcel, y no pudo participar en la producción de la película. En noviembre de 2009, Carmody dijo, durante una entrevista a Shock Till You Drop, que Christophe Gans era poco probable que regrese para la secuela, y que ellos estaban haciendo una secuela "más accesible, para una audiencia amplia". Carmody dijo que la película contaría con un personaje de la primer película que ahora es mayor, lo que implica que Sharon Da Silva o Alessa Gillespie iba a volver, a pesar de que Jodelle Ferland dijo que no había sido contactada para el papel. En agosto de 2010, Carmody dijo que la secuela se había "estancado" debido a la condena de Avary, pero que él aún quería estar involucrado con la película y que tenía una idea general básica para ello. Desarrollo En noviembre de 2010, se anunció que Lions Gate había comenzado la pre-venta para la próxima entrega y que Michael J. Bassett dirigiría la película, titulada Silent Hill: Revelation. Bassett reveló que había escrito su propio guión, sustituyendo el de Roger Avary. También añadió que traería tantos del equipo creativo central como pudiera de la primer película para mantener su esencia, aunque dijo que le añadiría "más oscuridad y miedo a la mezcla también." Antes de comenzar el rodaje, Bassett estaba abierto a sugerencias para el casting de la mujer que interpretaría a Heather, permitiendo a los fans publicar los nombres de las actrices en su blog que según ellos encajaría bien con su personaje, siempre y cuando la actriz realmente pudiera representar a una joven de dieciocho años de edad y que tuviera experiencia en otras películas. Al final, Adelaide Clemens fue la escogida para interpretar a Heather, aunque nadie sugirió su nombre. En marzo de 2011, el equipo de producción comenzó a filmar en Camridge, Ontario, Canada. El 15 de mayo, Bassett anunció que el rodaje había terminado. La película comenzó su post-producción y meses después, el 02 de febrero de 2012, Bassett declaró que la post-producción había terminado. El 18 de abril de 2012, se anunció que la película iba a ser estrenada el 26 de octubre 2012, por Open Road Films. El 14 de julio, Michael J. Bassett se presentó en el San Diego Comic-Con. Mostró dos clips de la película. El primero fue un breve vídeo que muestra el Monstruo de maniquís, el segundo mostró a Vincent atado a una mes de operaciones rodeado de enfermeras. Un trailer de la película fue revelado meses más tarde, ya a partir de ese momento, más anuncios de televisión, carteles y fotos promocionales fueron puestos a la espera de la película. Dirección Bassett ha aclarado que, si bien Silent Hill 3 sería la mejor opción para adaptarse a una película, pues es una secuela de la primera película, y todavía tiene que tener sentido con lo que se estableció en la primera película, como la mitología y las relaciones entre los personajes. Las personas que ven la película como "Silent Hill 3: La Película" se sentirán decepcionados en que se diferencie del juego en muchos lugares, ya que tendrá diferentes direcciones en muchas áreas. La película se suponía que era una secuela de la primera película que utiliza Silent Hill 3 como base. A pesar de esto, se suponía que era muchos guiños a los juegos que sólo los jugadores podrían reconocer, y la forma en que muchas escenas fueron filmadas en la película se suponía hacer referencia en Silent Hill 3. Un ejemplo de esto es la filmografía en la escena del carrusel. Kit Harington ha reconocido que el personaje de Vincent estaba cambiado para la película, para darle un papel de apoyar a Heather. Heather es menos una "smartass" en la película también. En cuanto a una posible secuela cinematográfica, Bassett declaró que en lugar de adaptar un juego de la saga, como Silent Hill 2 o Silent Hill 4: The Room, prefiere crear algo más original. Recepción Silent Hill: Revelation abrió en el #5 en la taquilla en su primer fin de semana, teniendo una abertura en bruto de $8 millones de dólares y desde entonces ha recaudado más de $52 millones al 27 de marzo de 2013. La película no fue lanzada por adelantado a los críticos. Lleva a cabo una clasificación de 6% en Rotten Tomatoes basadas en un consenso de 47 críticas, que dice: "Con personajes débiles, una trama incomprensible, y una escasez de sustos decidido, Silent Hill: Revelation 3D es un esfuerzo mediocre incluso por el normas de adaptaciones de videojuegos." Muchos críticos comentaron sobre la asombrosa cantidad de retcons en Revelation, incluso Truly Disturbing, que declaró que "Se supone que es una secuela de la primera película, pero cambia la mayor parte de la historia y las motivaciones de personajes que se establecieron en ella." http://www.trulydisturbing.com/index.php/2012/10/26/review-silent-hill-revelation-3d-2012/ Truly Disturbing crítico de Silent Hill: Revelation Dan Foso de ThreeMenandaSite.com opina: "Si bien una secuela directa en términos de su canonicidad propio, la película es más una pieza de retcon como un intento del escritor/director Michael Bassett para hacer que la franquicia sea más accesible a los fans del horror generales, una decisión que lleva a la una experiencia cinematográfica más bien dudoso.", e incluso incluye una sección titulada "Continuity, Where Art Thou?" ("¿Continuidad, Dondes Estás?") http://www.threemenandasite.com/blog/from-awesome-to-awful-silent-hill-revelation-3d/ Dan Foso crítico de Silent Hill: Revelation A finales de 2012, Revelation apareció en muchas lista de "Lo Peor de 2012", y es el sexto peor película crítica del año en Rotten Tomatoes. Recepción de los fans era en general más positiva, aunque sigue siendo negativa. Ha habido una cierta alabanza por los numerosos guiños a los juegos, así como la atmósfera y efectos globales. Muchos grupos de fans se sintieron decepcionados por ciertas decisiones tomadas con la atmósfera general de la película, la continuidad, la dirección, y la historia. Los fans de la primera película decepcionó en gran parte por los retcons y errores de continuidad de Revelation, por lo que la película todavía conserva una recepción negativa entre los fans de la primera película. Reparto *Adelaide Clemens - Heather Mason / Dark Alessa *Kit Harington - Vincent Cooper *Radha Mitchell - Rose Da Silva *Sean Bean - Christopher Da Silva / Harry Mason *Deborah Kara Unger - Dhalia Gillespie *Carrie-Anne Moss - Claudia Wolf *Malcolm McDowell - Leonard Wolf *Erin Pitt - Sharon Da Silva / Alessa Gillespie *Martin Donovan - Douglas Cartland *Heather Marks - Suki *Peter Outerbridge - Travis Grady *Roberto Campanella - Pyramid Head *Rachel Sellan - Chica maniquí *James Kirchner - Lobotomy *Jefferson Brown - Detective Santini *Liise Keeling - The Missionary *Michael Cota (No acreditado) - The Armless Man *Anna Cyzon - Dark Nurse *Shara Kim - Dark Nurse *Jordan Harris - Dark Nurse *Jordan Clark - Robbie el Conejo Música La banda sonora de Revelation es una combinación de la música de Akira Yamaoka y de Jeff Danna. Hay 3 nuevas canciones compuestas por Akira, así como las nuevas de Danna. Algunos de los mayores trabajos de Akira también aparecen, y Mary Elizabeth McGlynn canta la canción de los créditos finales, "Silent Scream". La banda sonora fue lanzada el 30 de octubre de 2012 por Lakeshore Records y tiene una duración de 01:05:24. Curiosidades * Un cartel de Revelation muestra Heather en una silla de ruedas que es tirado por una enfermera; esto es idéntica a una obra de arte oficial de Silent Hill 3. *Lugares vistos en algunos juegos aparecen en la película: Good Ol' Days, Tienda de antigüedades "León verde", Andy's Books, Pete's Bowl-O-Rama, Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside, Central Square Shopping Center y Jack's Inn. *Había cientos de muñecos de Robbie el Conejo en el rodaje en el Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside. Justo antes de que Heather entra a la sala de maniquís, también pasa a una mesa con un pastel de cumpleaños que está adornada por una figura de Robbie, y el banco que pasa pocos minutos después incluye la cabeza del conejo. *El personaje del actor Sean Bean es asesinado en Revelation, aunque solo en una pesadilla y no en la realidad. Sean Bean es conocido por morir en muchas de sus películas. *Heather tiene unos gatos en miniatura en su habitación. *Uno de los nombres falsos utilizados por Heather era Mary, una referencia a Mary Shepherd-Sunderland. *En la escuela de Heather, durante la clase de biología, hay diagramas de mariposas. En los juegos de la serie, las mariposas se utilizan como símbolo de renacimiento y transformación, los dos ejemplos representan a Alessa y Heather, y Mary y María (María tiene un tatuaje de una mariposa). También hay carteles de una cara con una mariposa sobre la boca, lo que podría ser una referencia a The Silence of the Lambs (una serie en la que también hay referencias en los juegos). *Al igual que en Silent Hill 3, las últimas palabras de Heather a Harry durante su conversación telefónica son "Te amo". *En el centro comercial, Heather utiliza una tubería para defenderse de Douglas. *Durante el viaje en coche a Silent Hill, cuando Heather hojea el cuaderno de Chris, se ve un dibujo de un Mumbler. *En Jack's Inn se puede ver un zapato rojo. Esto podría ser una referencia al objeto que Heather encuentra en el Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside o a Lisa Garland. Ademas, la habitación de Heather en Jack's Inn, Room 106, es la misma que en el juego. *Justo después de que Heather entre al Otro Mundo en Silent Hill, se ve un perro asado en la mesa al lado de su torta de cumpleaños, que es referencia al perro asado del Restaurante Chino en el juego. * La secuencia de maniquí es una referencia a la sala de maniquí en Silent Hill 3, en la que Heather se asusta por una maniquí ensangrentada y sin cabeza. *El mapa del Asilo Brookhaven es idéntico al mapa del Hospital Brookhaven visto en el juego, en la habitación S12 se encuentra el teléfono donde Heather habla con Leonard Wolf en Silent Hill 3. *Durante la escena del carrusel, el carrusel desciende de la misma manera que lo hizo en el juego. Posteriormente, Heather entra en un pasillo subterráneo para llegar hasta la capilla, similar al juego. Después, Heather entra en un paso subterráneo largo y estrecho hacia el "santuario", similar al juego. *En el final de la película, Chris se queda en Silent Hill buscando a su esposa, una alusión a James Sunderland en Silent Hill 2. * El escritor / director Michael J. Bassett hizo varias declaraciones a los fans de la serie antes del lanzamiento de Revelation que fueran falsos. En una ocasión, declaró que no habría ninguna cambia de continuidad de la primera películas, a pesar de los cambios numerosos que aparecen en Revelation y una versión temprana del guión que incluyó más cambios que la película final, y que fue escrito unas meses antes de las declaraciones de Bassett. También afirmó en su blog que la Orden y the Brothers fueron dos cultos separados, que contradice las declaraciones de Vincent en la película. Bassett declaró en entrevistas y su blog que iba a cambiar eventos del juego para que coincida con el canon de la película, y dijo que Revelation es " una secuela primera, una adaptación segunda". Sin embargo, Revelation cambia mucho de la continuidad de la primera película a favor de trasladar el canon de los juegos. Del mismo modo, Bassett negó que Vincent era el novio de Heather cuando se le preguntó sobre ello , diciendo que es el término equivocado para ellos. Sin esto en su blog, pero refiere a Vincent como su novio en el comentario de DVD. Los motivos de Bassett para hacer estas declaraciones falsas no se saben. * La escena más cara de la película fue la escena en la que Heather está "quemada viva" por Dark Alessa en su pesadilla. * El actor Kit Harington (Vincent) se rompió el tobillo durante el rodaje de la película. * Malcolm McDowell (Leonard) tuvo que usar lentes de contacto blancos para que parezca ciego, algo que más tarde dio lugar a problemas en los ojos del actor. * Para la escena de los peces de colores "muertos", los peces fueron puestos en agua especialmente preparada para causar que los animales duerman, creando la apariencia de un animal moribundo sin llegar a causarle daño a los peces. * La producción se interrumpió debido a una tormenta de nieve durante la filmación en Cambridge, Ontario el 23 de marzo de 2011. * Kit Harington intentó jugar a los juegos de Silent Hill, pero dejó porque eran demasiado espantosos para él. * Todos los monstruos en la película, con la excepción del Monstruo de Maniquí, eran efectos prácticos realizados durante el rodaje, aunque algunos elementos CGI menores fueron utilizados en algunas criaturas. * Las palabras "Llama Purifica Todos" se pueden ver en una pared mientras que Heather entra en el Asilo Brookhaven. Esta es una referencia a la pintura del mismo nombre en Silent Hill 3. * En una escena extendida de la película, antes de entrar a la habitación de maniquís, en el elevador que se abre aparece Rose Da Silva, la madre de Heather/Sharon. Cuando Heather está por acercarse el elevador se cierra y ella desaparece. Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial * Imágenes del rodaje * Imágenes de los props Véase también * Cronología de las películas Referencias Videos Trailer de Revelation|Trailer con subtítulos en español. TV Spot Revelation|TV Spot con subtítulos en español. Revelation Enfermeras|Escena con las Enfermeras (inglés). Revelation Entrevistas|Entrevista con Adelaide Clemens y Kit Harington. Revelation Credits|Los credits de Revelation. Galería Imagenes Adheather.jpg|Adelaide Clemens como Heather Mason. 616821_10151941760160062_1568975222_o_22891_nphd.jpg|Heather escapa hacia el Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside. Rosesh2.jpg|Rose apareciéndose ante Heather. hvc4k0.jpg|Carrie-Anne Moss como Claudia Wolf, con Don Carmody y Samuel Hadida. 33cwwn6.jpg|Carrie-Anne Moss como Claudia. 29m9lvs.jpg|Heather Marks interpreta a Suki, con Don Carmody. xdxa8g.jpg|Michael J. Bassett, Don Carmody y Heather Marks. 1g0yoj.jpg|Don Carmody sentado en una escultura que se asemeja a Valtiel. Brethren and High Order Costumes.jpg|Trajes de la Orden y the Brethren. Pic4.jpg|Enfermeras. SilentHillRevelation3D-still2.jpg|Heather y Robbie el conejo. Shfb3.jpg|Dark Alessa. Poptart.png|Un nuevo tipo de "jump scare". Sh revelation photo 20120920 14.jpg|Heather por el carrusel. Sh revelation photo 20121004 02.jpg|Heather y Vincent en el parque de atracciones. Sh revelation photo 20120920 22.jpg|El escritor y director de Revelation, Michael J. Bassett. Sh revelation photo 20120920 23.jpg|Michael Bassett y Adelaide Clemens. Sh revelation photo 20120920 21.jpg|Heather habla con Vincent. Sh revelation photo 20120920 04.jpg|En la escuela. Sh revelation photo 20120920 06.jpg|Heather yendo hacia Silent Hill. HeatherRev.png|Heather lleva una pistola. Silent-hill-22.jpg|Vincent en el asilo. Silent-hill-revelation-3d-movie-screenshots-4.jpg|Heather en el asilo. 545551 431761873539315 1606183801 n.png|Erin Pitt como Dark Alessa. 640px-859463 170447676437821 378656549 o.jpg|La versión anterior de Dark Alessa. Heather & Vincent as the shift happens at Jack's Inn.jpg|Heather y Vincent observan mientras el mundo cambia al Otro Mundo. Heather heads to Leonard's cell.jpg|Heahter busca Leonard Wolf. Heather awakens after merging with Memory of Alessa.jpg|Heather despues de fusionar con Dark Alessa. Heather helps Vincent undo the straps.jpg|Heather ayuda Vincent a escapar. Heather sees Memory of Alessa.jpg|Heather ve a Dark Alessa. Heather talks to Dahlia.jpg|Heather habla con Dahlia. Heather listens to Vincent.PNG|En el motel. Heather in mock spider's lair.jpg|Entre los maniquíes. Heather looks at Red Pyramid.jpg|Heather oculta de Pyramid Head. Heather & Vincent in All Hallows.jpg|Heather y Vincent en la escuela. Heather smiles.jpg|Heather en su apartamento. Heather with Vincent.png|Vincent habla con Heather. Talking to Douglas.png|Heather y Douglas. Heather watches the Butcher.png|Heather en la cocina de Happy Burger. 2012-07-27-silent hill revelation.jpg|Heather sosteniendo el talismán. imagesCAAGPSO0.jpg|Dark Alessa en Revelation. silent-hill-2-8.jpg|El Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside. 3.jpg|Monstruo araña con cabezas de maniquí. Pyramid Head, about to behead The Missionary.JPG|Pyramid Head. Douglas bro.png|Douglas Cartland. Posters Shrteaser.jpg|Poster de hombre sin cara. Revelationbanner.jpg|Banner de Pyramid Head. SILENTHILL_MOCK_SPIDER_QUAD_LO_v1_2_copy.jpg|Cartel con el Monstruo de Maniquíes. Sh revelation poster 03.jpg|Cartel italiano. Sh revelation poster 12.jpg|Cartel italiano de monstruos. Nuevo-poster-de-silent-hill-revelation-3d-original.jpg|Poster de Dark Alessa. Sh revelation poster 11.jpg|Poster latina. Japanese poster.jpg|Poster japonés. Sh revelation poster 04.jpg|Poster con las enfermeras. Shrcageposter.jpg|Poster especial de Heather. Shrdaposter.jpg|Poster con Dark Alessa. Lolthisposteristerrible.jpg|Dark Alessa. Shrflashlightposter.jpg|Poster con Heather y la Señal de Bienvenida. Shrhphposter.jpg|Poster de Heather y Pyramid Head. Shrfogposter.jpg|Heather en el Mundo de Niebla. Shrmoaposter.jpg|Heahter y Dark Alessa. Silent-hill-3d.jpg|Poster con Heather y Pyramid Head. Comic-Con 640px-417620_410688482301890_930347657_n.jpg|El equipo de la película 640px-578645_410680438969361_1165975939_n.jpg|Parte del equipo 640px-311679_411045375599534_288907335_n.jpg|Bassett y Clemens siendo entrevistados 640px-532240_410685362302202_1986491377_n.jpg|Conferencia del equipo 640px-483269_411045408932864_377497794_n.jpg|Un poster de la película 640px-552597_411045645599507_299768180_n.jpg|Bassett y Clemens 640px-523808_410680332302705_1019950396_n.jpg|Adelaide Clemens 640px-382375_410680348969370_402757109_n.jpg|Samuel Hadida 640px-539602_410680225636049_111822268_n.jpg|Michael J. Bassett 640px-547997_410680375636034_1676947192_n.jpg|Conferencia del equipo 509px-380644_410680548969350_2029987382_n.jpg|Adelaide Clemens siendo entrevistada en:Silent Hill: Revelation Category:Películas Categoría:Revelation Categoría:El Mundo Real